I'll Always Find You
by LoveReid
Summary: Coda to episode 20 Ike Hanau (Instinct). Steve visiting Danny after he spent all day trapped in the elevator. Basically an excuse for some angsty bromance because we all need it in our lives.


So I wrote this the night episode 20 (Ike Hanau - instinct) aired but obviously I didn't decide to post it until now. I feel like I have to post it because the lack of bromance in the show these past few episodes is really frustrating and I'm really annoyed about it honestly. The Steve/Danny bromance is the reason I got into this show and it's supposed to be the biggest part of the show, so where did it go? Sorry, rant over lol.

Anywho, enjoy!

*****************************H50**********************

Danny sat on the couch in his house nursing his third beer. The TV was on but he hadn't seen a single thing that had happened on the screen in the past hour. He couldn't seem to get his hands to stop shaking. He thought he held it together pretty well that day, except for his little episode in the elevator of course.

Even after they had gotten out, he tried to ignore the nerves that were still screaming at him as they went to arrest their killer. He hadn't wanted to worry Dr. Shaw anymore than he already had. She must have been worried enough after he lost his mind and almost passed out on her in there. In that box...

But it was over. He was out now. So why couldn't he stop the damn shaking?

Danny's head shot up as someone started banging on his front door. There was only one person who would bang on his door like that. One Neanderthal, actually.

"Danny!" His partner shouted. "Open this damn door or I swear to you I will kick it down!"

He sighed before he pushed himself to stand and stumbled over to his front door. He wasn't very steady on his feet since his legs were so shaky, but he managed to make it there and pull the door open.

"What is it Steven?" He asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" Steve demanded, pushing his way into the house. "I've been calling you all damn day! And then a very worried Dr. Shaw calls me and tells me you two got stuck in an elevator today and that you almost had a mental breakdown! So I called you another thousand damn times and nothing!"

"I'm sorry..." Danny stammered, falling back onto his couch in a heap. "I must not have heard my phone..."

Steve took a good look at his partner and his mood immediately shifted from angry to worried. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Danny.

"Hey. Talk to me buddy," he said in concern. "You're shaking. Are you alright?"

"I don't even know what's wrong with me!" Danny replied. "I shouldn't feel like this anymore... I'm out now. I don't know why I still feel like I'm stuck in that damn metal box!"

"It's probably been a stressful as hell day for you Danno," Steve said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We both know how you get about small spaces. I can't imagine what it was like for you to be stuck in there for four hours. It's okay to feel the way you do after what happened. There's nothing wrong with that and more importantly, there's nothing wrong with you."

"I thought we were going to be stuck in there for days..." Danny admitted. "We had no food or water and it's not like anyone was waiting on us. I didn't know if I'd ever make it out of there."

"I'm hurt partner!" Steve replied. "You know I would've come looking for you if I hadn't heard from you by now."

"With everything that happened to Grover I thought you'd be too distracted to notice," he said truthfully.

Steve shook his head. "Listen to me closely Danny," he said. "I will always notice if you disappear. Always. You're my partner and my best friend and if I hadn't heard from Dr. Shaw when I did, I was ready to lead an army out to tear the islands apart and find you. I'll always come for you. You should know that by now. Hell, I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah... I guess you are," Danny replied.

"See? You have nothing to worry about," Steve assured him. "I'll always find you no matter where you are."

Danny looked at Steve for a few seconds before nodding. "I didn't mean to doubt you," he replied. "I know how loyal you are and you're a good friend and partner. I know you'd never abandon me. I just haven't exactly been thinking straight."

"Don't worry about it," Steve said with a smile. "I'll forgive you. This time."

"Ah you're too kind!" Danny replied. He was already starting to feel a little bit more like himself. He definitely felt better now than he had all day.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me," Steve said seriously. "I should've looked for you earlier, when you weren't answering any of my calls."

"It's not your fault Steve," Danny assured him. "You thought I was working a case. There's no way you could've known. Besides, I'm sure Grover kept you pretty busy."

"You got that right," Steve said.

"I don't blame you for what happened Steve," Danny told him. "Really."

"Thanks partner," he replied with a smile. "Hell of a day, huh?"

"HELL of a day," Danny agreed.

"What are you watching anyway?" Steve asked, looking at the TV in confusion. "Is this a Spanish soap opera? You don't speak Spanish."

Danny laughed as he looked at the TV and realized that Steve was right. "I haven't exactly been paying attention," he replied. "I had no idea what was on. Obviously."

"Well I'm putting on the game," Steve told him. "And I'm ordering in from that Indian place you love so much."

"You mean that Indian place that YOU love so much?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Steve replied. "Now go get me a beer."

Danny shook his head. "Such a control freak..." He muttered.

"Yeah yeah, you know you love me," Steve replied.

"For other reasons but definitely not for that!" He said.

Danny dodged the pillow Steve threw at him as he went to go grab another beer from the kitchen. He came back and handed it to Steve before sitting down next to him and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey Steve..." He said after a while.

"Yeah?" Steve asked.

"I really needed this..." Danny replied. "So thanks."

"Anytime partner," he replied. "Anytime."

**************************H50************************

It's not much but it's something I think the episode needed. Hope you enjoyed! :)

Let me know what you think! Until next time ;)


End file.
